


Penalty Game!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chasing, Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Karasuno, Nekoma, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Size Difference, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Karasuno plays a game against Fukurodani, the deciding match in their tournament with Nekoma in which the winning team will decide the penalty for the losers. Yachi is dead nervous about this, and when he notices, Kuroo teases here with sweet tickles as they share a loving moment together. They have started dating a while back after all<3





	Penalty Game!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 2/10/'16.  
> 

"Alright! Karasuno vs Fukurodani, 2nd set,  _go_!" The whistle sounded through the gymnasium and Yachi just returned to her safe spot for the audience above the court, after providing the boys with drinks and towels during their short break. She clamped the railing and watching the game in excitement. The tension. The tension!

Karasuno had gotten together with their Tokyo Power School friends Nekoma and Fukurodani for a friendly tournament as a closure of this school year.

Before that, they had a three-day training camp leading up to this: the deciding tournament in which the winning team could subject the losing team to the so called Japanese Batsu Game, or also referred to as Penalty Game. This involved the managers too, so Yachi was dying from nervosity up here.

What if Karasuno would lose? They had already lost one set. She didn't want to do anything embarrassing, and since it was Fukurodani and Nekoma, either one would probably come up with the most evil penalty game _ever_. An embarrassing dance? Maybe sing an embarrassing song? _Nooo_. Not that. Not in front of --

"Heh, nervous sweetie?" Yachi's face immediately exploded upon hearing her boyfriend's voice, and she looked up to see Kuroo joining her.

"Ah y-y-yes," she squeaked, and her inner Yachi immediately scolded her for being this tense towards her boyfriend of three months. To her it was still unreal that she had started dating Nekoma's captain, and with him living in Tokyo they couldn't see each other _that_ much.

Kuroo stood next to her and leaned over the railing, and Yachi blushed when she noticed he chose to stand with her rather than his teammates who were gathered down on the side of the court, still drinking and resting from their game while they glanced at Karasuno and Fukurodani's match.

"Well, of course if _we_ claim victory, we won't go easy on you guys with the penalty game," Kuroo sang, and he gulped when Yachi immediately looked as if she was dying.

"Just kidding just kidding! I mean -" Kuroo waved his hands in front of his flustered girlfriend, but she was already shaking because of the nerves.

"R-relax baby!" Kuroo placed both hands on her sides to stop her from her frantic shaking, but this caused her to jolt and squeak before she collapsed against him.

"Eh?" Kuroo blushed and squeezed her sides a little to help her keep her balance, but Yachi reacted even more and only when giggles poured from her mouth, Kuroo grinned. Ahhh...

"Oh! _Ticklish_? Hehe isn't that fortunate?" he chuckled, and he squeezed her sides some more, making her squeal and struggle in his grip.

"N-no dooon't!" Yachi kicked and struggled involuntarily. Tickling just did that to her body, but Kuroo didn't seem to mind. She managed to turn in his hold and wrapped her arms around the railing, leaning over it as if she was ready to leap off in a desperate attempt to escape.

"What are you doing? You'll _fall_!" Kuroo said, still in his playful teasy voice, and he grabbed her sides right where her shirt had moved up, and he pulled her back down again, wiggling his fingers ticklishly at the same time.

"KYAhaha! S-stop Kuroo-kun hehe!" Yachi squealed as her bare sides were being tickled now.

"Don't move, it'll be okay," Kuroo told his thrashing girlfriend teasingly as if he wasn't torturing her with tickles right now.

Down on the court, the Karasuno players looked up at their manager who was laughing her head off.

Not being able to see Kuroo's hands that took control over her body by tickling her sides mercilessly, they cocked their heads in confusion. Asahi was just about to serve when he looked up as well.

"Yacchan, she's laughing at us," he mumbled.

"Probably despair," Tsukishima commented dryly.

"I bet Kuroo's telling her the horrible penalty they have planned for us," Tanaka grunted, but Noya jumped up and yelled:

"As if we're gonna lose!"

"That's right! Don't worry Yachi! We won't lose!" Hinata yelled as well, and they continued the game and the noises of the game were back to exceeding Yachi's pleas.

Yachi blushed like crazy and continued to laugh as she tried to jump away from her teasy boyfriend, but he gripped her sides and kept her in place. She gasped when his fingers wiggled towards her front, running across her tummy and slipping underneath her shirt.

"UWahah it t-ticklehehes! Stooohohop!" Yachi squeaked, but Kuroo only chuckled and continued his attack on her.

"Hehe you're so cute! Is it helping you relax? Is my magic touch working?" he teased, and he stood behind her and leaned his head on top of hers. His hands were still wriggling around her tummy, fingers scribbling and scratching around her belly button, and he laughed at the way she twitched under his touch.

"EEhehehe K-Kuroo-kun!" Down on the court, Kiyoko gazed up and giggled at the sight while Ukai scratched his head in confusion. Yachi held the railing tightly with her hands and tried to squat down to escape Kuroo's touch, but this only caused her arms to stretch and Kuroo was quick to attack her underarms.

"Nahahaha not there!" As she let go of the railing, Yachi fell down and curled up on the floor, followed by Kuroo who squatted by her side and tickled her into another frenzy of hysterical giggles.

"Mehehe got you now!" Kuroo taunted, grabbing her waist and digging his fingers into her body which spasmed and thrashed uncontrollably.

"PFwhaha! C-can't breathe! Kuroo-kuhuun hehe m-mercy!" Yachi gasped, arms clenching her stomach and throwing her head back. Hearing this, Kuroo's hands slowly came to a stop until he was merely resting his hands on her heaving body.

"Heh - I have - relaxed..." Yachi panted, and she giggled adorably. Kuroo blushed, glanced quickly up to see if they really weren't visible from the court, and then leaned down and kissed her lips which were still parted as she caught her breath.

Yachi gasped and her eyes widened, but instead of pushing him away she leaned into him, allowing his lips to devour her as they shared their first deep kiss. Yachi curled her body into Kuroo's strong arms, giggling when he teasingly scratched her sides while he kissed her.

"Huh? Where'd Yachi go?" She froze in Kuroo's embrace and they both blinked their eyes when they heard Tanaka shout out her name.

"Ah h-h-here!" With a red face, she quickly pulled herself free from Kuroo's arms and stood back up, and once she came back into sight her jaw dropped at the results. Karasuno was losing pretty bad.

"Another point! Hey hey hey!" Bokuto roared, and Yachi blushed when Kuroo stood back up next to her as well.

"Looks like we have a loser!" he sang teasingly as he patted her head, and she shut her eyes and whined.

"Moohhh guys!" she yelled.

Once Fukurodani finally scored their match point, the final results became clear. Nekoma ended up 1st place, Fukurodani 2nd and Karasuno 3rd, and thus they had become the losing team.

"As the winner, we will be giving out the penalty for our beloved crows!" Kuroo announced when they were all gathered down on the court again. Yachi stood by Noya and Tanaka, blushing and sputtering how she and Kuroo were _not_ making out up there and how they could even _think_ that.

"And that penalty is~!" Kuroo raised one arm, and Yachi and the boys looked up in anticipation.

"Tickle punishment! Guys, get them!" Kuroo said, and Yachi gaped at him in shock while the other guys yelled out in protest as chaos broke out. That evil...!

Both Nekoma and Fukurodani's players advanced on the poor Karasuno gang who desperately tried to flee, but soon their laughing voices sounded through the gymnasium.

Hinata got chased down by Lev and Kenma, after which Lev caught Yamaguchi running for the door in panic, so with quick steps he caught up to him and tickled him to pieces, leaving the setter to tickle the living daylights out of Karasuno's redhead. 

Noya who was being tickled by Yaku probably laughed - or more like screamed loudest of all, Bokuto's " _heyheyheyy_!" sounded hilarious through Tsukishima's laughter as both he and Akaashi attacked him together, and Yamamoto and Tanaka were in a brutal tickle fight because Yamamoto tried to go after Kiyoko (who was now safe and hiding behind coach Ukai).

"Noooo no fair!!" Yachi screamed when Kuroo ran after her, but he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her down onto the floor with him.

"I'll gladly take the honors baby!" he laughed, and Yachi already giggled before he even tickled her.

"Nohoho let me go!" she shrieked, trying to pull herself free from his grip and thrashing like a wild banshee, but Kuroo hugged her tightly and continued to laugh with her.

"Ohoho what is this? You should be a fair loser and accept your punishment sweetie, now up with those arms!" Yachi continued to protest as her arms were hoisted over her head and held together with one of Kuroo's huge hands.

Loud squeaky giggles burst from her mouth when she met with her tickle monster boyfriend once again as he released his tickle-punishment on her, and her bright laughter and giggles soon mixed with the loud laughing guys' voices.

"Well. Looks like they can still laugh about their loss," Takeda-sensei laughed, and coach Ukai smirked.

"Laughing is good for them. Gives them positive energy. They'll need it for when I'll scold them for losing this game," he joked, and they nodded at the other coaches and left the gymnasium where the laughing fest was sure to continue until every Karasuno member would lie breathless on the floor.


End file.
